Kamen Rider Eternal
may refer to any of the following characters. Jun Kazu.png| Jun Kazu (First User. Red Flare/Utopia Dopant) Daido.png| Katsumi Daido (Primary/Second User. Blue Flare and Strengthening Armament) PFN6igq.jpg|Kamen Rider Eternal (Battride War) Forms is Eternal's weaker/incomplete form in the V-cinema Kamen Rider W Returns of Kamen Rider Eternal. This form of Eternal was accessed by Jun Kazu using the standard Eternal Memory, but due to incompatibility with the memory, he could only access the Red Flare form. Unlike it's Blue Flare counterpart, it lacks the extra Memory Slots, and Eternal Robe, and the flame designs on the arms and leg bands are red instead of blue, true to this form's name. - Blue Flare= 1= |-| 2= Through the Lost Driver and the T2 Eternal Memory, Katsumi transforms into Kamen Rider Eternal. Eternal's Maximum Drive with the Eternal Edge is the , a power wave that cancels out all other Gaia Memories. Like most Riders in Kamen Rider W, Eternal has an English letter motif, in this case the letter E. Eternal is also adorned with a black cape after transformation. His catchphrase is which is a more brutal counterpart to Double's catchphrase. Eternal's mask slightly resembles a horned owl and an infinity symbol. His primary Motifs are the letter E and a military commando. This form is called Eternal's form, as revealed in Kamen Rider W Returns, which is more powerful than the incomplete Red Flare form. - Strengthening Armament= By filling all 26 of his Memory Slots through the T2 Zone Memory, Eternal enters his mode. In this mode, he is able to absorb the X-Bicker's energy to produce the Eternal Wave to execute the Maximum Drive utilizing the Eternal Edge. However, the Strengthening Armament is only usable in Blue Flare form. }} Equipment *Lost Driver - Transformation belt *Gaia Memories - Transformation trinkets **T2 Gaia Memory - Next generation Gaia Memories *Eternal Edge - Eternal's personal weapon Legend Rider Devices : Based on Kamen Rider Eternal. - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider Eternal is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Kamen Rider Eternal. - Ridewatch= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Eternal Strengthening Armamenthttps://www.b-boys.jp/series/rider/topics/detail/759/, this Ridewatch would provide access to the EternalArmor. It is dated 2009. This Ridewatch was one of the five winners of a poll held by Bandai to select Riders to be used in a five-pack of DX Ridewatches. KRZiO-Eternal_Ridewatch.png|Eternal Ridewatch KRZiO-Eternal_Ridewatch_(Inactive).png|Eternal Ridewatch (Inactive) }} Appearances * Kamen Rider W **''Kamen Rider W Returns: Kamen Rider Eternal'' **''Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate'' * Type HIGH SPEED! The True Power! Type High Speed is Born! * Kamen Rider Ghost: Special Event * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 45: 2019: Eternal Party **Episode 46: 2019: Operation Woz Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Villains Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Movie Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:W Riders